Stairway To Heaven
by PJatO98
Summary: When Mio receives the news that Ritsu's been murdered, she's heartbroken. She's alone, vulnerable. But when Ritsu shows up in front of Mio, casually leaning against the wall five years later, she's astonished. Ritsu tells her that she has some "unfinished business" on Earth before she goes off to Heaven. Rated T for language.
1. Death

**Hello, internet friends! This is my first story, so I hope it doesn't suck too badly. I'm a huge fan of K-On and Mitsu so I thought, "Hey, why not write a fanfiction?" So here we are! Please review this story so I could know how I'm doing. If the story's not good, I'll discontinue it, so the motivation would help!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own K-On or any of its characters.**

* * *

Rin Akiyama walked into his daughter's room, holding his wife's hand tightly as tears silently streamed down her face. Mio didn't notice the two at first, for she was listening to music, Afterschool Tea-Time's "Fuwa Fuwa Time", and studying for her upcoming college entrance exam to J. Women's University. But when the young girl did look up from her study, she immediately realized that something was wrong. Staring upon her parents' mourning faces, she pulled her ear buds out with the look of confusion sporting her own face.

Her father looked at her sympathetically, "Mio," he took a long pause, making the said girl impatient, "It's about Ritsu… she," again, he paused looking from his daughter to his wife, then back, "Something happened and Ritsu…"

Mio's eyes widened and her pencil dropped from her left hand. Her father didn't have to finish what he was trying to tell her. By her dad's gloomy look and her mother's crying, Mio figured it out on her own.

"No," the girl denied forcefully while looking at her parents sternly.

"Honey," Mrs. Akiyama managed to choke out as she stepped closer to her daughter.

Mio shook her head violently, "No!" she repeated louder, tears streamed down her face as she sobbed loudly, "Ritsu promised that she'd never leave me! She said that she would always be my knight… that she would always protect her princess!"

Mrs. Akiyama rushed forward to comfort her daughter as the dam broke and their tears flowed freely. Mio's face was now covered by her hands as she shook violently in sobs.

Rin stood by the door with his head down. He, himself was extremely distraught by the death of his daughter's friend. Ritsu had come around so much that she had pretty much become part of the family and the same went for Mio and her relationship with the Tainaka's. The young Tainaka had somewhat brought his daughter out of her extreme shyness. Ritsu had given Mio a friend.

He watched his wife hold his daughter close as they grieved in each other's arms. Mr. Akiyama knew that Yoko had cared for Ritsu as if she were an Akiyama, for he did as well. He had briefly spoken to Satomi Tainaka, Ritsu's mother, on the phone, as she bawled and choked out the news.

Rin clenched his fists remembering what Mrs. Tainaka had told him, _"She went to the convenient store… to pick up some things… There was a robbery… they shot her."_

"_Who the hell would do this to her?" _Rin thought has he mimicked his daughter by briefly covering his face with his hands, _"That bastard!"_

He heard Yoko softly speaking to Mio, telling her that everything would alright. But all three Akiyama's knew that her words were a lie. It wasn't going to be alright. Ritsu was dead. Murdered. Mio was to go on living, while her best friend couldn't. Of course she'd have her friends from the Light Music Club, but it'd be different without Ritsu. Without Ritsu, Mio was nothing.

Mio slowly lifted her head off of her mother's shoulder and softly spoke, "W-what… what happened?"

Rin looked at his daughter in the eye. It was painful to see her like that. So vulnerable. So… broken, "She was shot," he informed his wife and daughter honestly.

Again, Mio hugged her mother, burying her head into the crook of Yoko's neck as she cried a river. That was one thing Mio didn't want to here. She had hoped that it had been an accident… but Ritsu was murdered, _"Why?"_ she thought, _"Why'd you have to go and take Ritsu away from me? From us?" _

Mio looked up at her father with her sad, grey eyes, "Papa? The police. They're going to catch the person who did this, right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, Mio. They'll catch 'em."

"And Ritsu…?"

Rin looked to the ceiling and then back to his daughter, "I don't know, Mio. She's up there somewhere… watching you. Always keeping an eye on her princess."

* * *

**So… what do you think? Any good? Well, I hope so! I know the chapter was short, but that's because it's more of an introduction, so I hope the rest are a bit longer. Please review! **

_**PJatO98**_


	2. Remember (Five Years Later)

**Second chapter's up! I know it took awhile, but when my wonderful reviewers were asking for a second chapter, I was like, "I would love to... but I don't know where I'm going with this story." All I had planned was the first chapter. But anywho! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed! Now, on with the chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own K-On, any of it's characters, etc.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Remember (Five Years Later)

* * *

"Akiyama-san?"

Mio turned towards the source of the sound, tucking her silky, black hair behind her ear. She carried her work notes in her right arm, while her left hand lingered behind her ear, "Yes?"

The now twenty-three year old Akiyama was faced with one of her co-workers, Takashi Kamijou. He was a higher up, higher up than Mio, "Do you have the notes that we talked about?" Takashi was in his late thirties. He was a tall man, always dressed in his business attire, for he took his job very seriously, but he still had a playful side to. Him and Mio were currently business partners and were working on a project together: the designing and building of a new recycling plant.

Mio nodded, "Yes. Here, Kamijou-san." She handed her notes to her partner, which they had talked about two day before.

Kamijou smiled, "Fresh out of college, but reliable. Guess I've got myself a good partner."

"Thank you," the shy Akiyama blushed, "It's a pleasure to work with you also."

There was a pause while Takashi looked through the notes that Mio had finished. He nodded in approval before speaking again, "Well, this is all I need from you today. Gather all your things and get going."

Mio's grey eyes widened, "Are you sure? I can still do something."

Kamijou shook his head with a small chuckle, "Always hard working… Go home and relax. Enjoy yourself."

Mio caved in, "Thank you, sir."

Takashi walked off with a small wave, as Mio grabbed her jacket off of the back of her chair, while she checked her phone for the time, "_Four? He's releasing me two hours earlier than expected," _she thought, "_I don't even have plans until seven."_

She started towards the door, but was intercepted, "Mio!"

The said girl looked up slightly to see another one of her co-workers, "Hello, Keichi." Keichi Nishimura was a nice man that Mio had worked with, and over the year that she had worked there they had become decent friends. Keichi had been working at the company for four years, but was only a year older than Mio. He had worked there while still in college because his father, Kenji Nishimura, was the head of the company.

Keichi's smile was large, showing off his model white teeth, "Are you leaving?"

Mio nodded holding her jacket to her chest. Keichi smiled and opened the door for her, holding it open, "After you."

She walked out and Keichi followed her. Their office building was on the fourteenth floor of a twenty story building, so Mio led the way to the stairs. This confused Keichi, who had stopped in front of the elevators.

He watched as Mio opened the door to the stairwell, "You're going to walk down fourteen flights of stairs?" He questioned with an amused look on his face.

"Yes. I have been since I started working here," she looked behind her shoulder at Keichi, "It's good exercise and sometimes the elevators are crowded." Mio started down the stairs, "_And _she _liked to race down the stairs whenever we could. So full of energy… Old habits."_

Keichi still followed the Akiyama shaking his head in amusement, for he really did find the quiet girl funny. He studied the Akiyama intently as she walked in front of him. The way that her long, black hair moved gently with every step, or the way that her hips swayed as she walked. Everything about the girl was so gentle, but at the same time something about her was off. She always got a faraway look in her eyes, like she was daydreaming. Remembering something. A part of her seemed to always be lonely.

"Hey, Mio," Keichi caught up to the girl and walked next to her as they reached the end of the stairwell.

The girl looked up at her friend, "Mmm?"

The Nishimura boy rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness, "Do you want to maybe… go somewhere with me?"

Mio smiled, "Thanks for the invitation, Keichi… but I have some errands to run."

Keichi's smile dropped briefly, but he brought it back up, "Well, I could go with you if you want."

They walked out of the building together. Mio stopped and turned towards him, "Sorry, but it's something I want to do on my own."

"Oh…" He was a little disappointed since he had wanted to spend time with Mio, "Well… I guess I'll talk to you later then?" It came out as more of a question.

The Akiyama girl nodded while giving him a wide smile, "Yes. Of course." They went their separate ways while giving a small wave before turning and leaving.

Keichi watched her as she walked off and waited for her to turn and disappear around a corner before he walked back into the office building.

* * *

Mio continued to walk until she had reached a familiar house. She needed a productive way to pass the time before she had to carry out her scheduled plans that would take place at seven. The Akiyama had picked up a few things at the grocery store before coming to see her "second family". Simple things really. Just a few vegetables and meat to grill with them for dinner, since the family was always so good to her.

Mio couldn't help but crack a small smile while looking up at the house that she had spent most of her childhood. She missed it, but she still had had happy memories there. When _she _had first passed Mio stayed as far away from the house as possible, not wanting to have to face the pain of losing her best friend. She had distanced herself, knowing that she was being a coward, but she couldn't… If she had, she would remember her friend's goofy grin that was always plastered on her face, or her signature yellow headband that was always seen in her hair. Or her beautiful hazel eyes that Mio longed to see every day, to stare into those brown orbs… she would have to remember.

It was almost two years later when the Light Music Club girls decided to have an intervention. Mio had never heard Mugi so stern, or Yui being so serious. Azusa had cried for her, saying that Mio couldn't beat herself up anymore. That she had to face one of her fears, even though Ritsu wasn't there to protect her. It was one of the first times that Mio had to stand up for herself… that the princess was alone, no knight to protect her.

The now twenty-three year old Akiyama was able to face her fears. She missed Ritsu of course, but was able to go on living, as much as she had despised the idea at first. Living life without her best friend? Sure, Mio still cried herself to sleep every night, mourning for her loved one, but just like her father had told her: Mio was always being watched and protected by her knight, just like she had been protected years before in grade school by bullies. Her knight in shining armor had run in, saving her princess from the big, bad wolves.

Mio walked closer to the door of the familiar house before knocking and waiting for an answer. She looked up at the sky, "_Oh, Ritsu… I miss you… baka."_

* * *

**Well... what did you think? I hope the chapter makes sense... if it doesn't everything will be explained in the next couple of chapters. And don't worry. I didn't forget Ritsu was murdered. I'll address this later on. Thanks for reading and please review! **

**P.S. Sorry if they are any mistakes! Please feel free to tell me and I'll edit it. Thank you.**

_**PJatO98**_


	3. Visit

**This update's quicker than my other one I think. I don't have chapters planned or anything, so this is a spur of the moment thing... Oh well. Thanks to everyone who favorite, followed, and reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own K-On, its characters, etc.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Visit

* * *

"Mio-chan! It's so good to see you!" Satomi Tainaka hugged the Akiyama tightly as she smiled widely.

Mio smiled along with the mother of her best friend, "It's good to see you too, Tainaka-san."

Satomi pulled back from Mio, "Oh, dear. How many times have I told you to call me Satomi, Mio?" The older woman put her hands on her hips. Ritsu's mother had noticeably gotten older since Ritsu had passed. The woman always had a very young spirit, which is probably where Ritsu had gotten it from, but since her daughter had passed, she wasn't seen very often with that sparkle in her eye. Satomi had been struck extremely hard by the unexpected death, but that was understandable.

Right after Ritsu had died, Satomi wasn't able to sleep at all and always had dark bags under her eyes. After the Light Music Club had told Mio to face her fear, she had made her way to the Tainaka household where she and Satomi had bawled in each other's arms for hours, until their bodies wouldn't produce anymore salty tears.

Mio smiled sweetly at Satomi, "Since I was a child."

Again, Satomi smiled softly at the girl, remembering all the times Mio had spent over her house. All the times she would sleep over on the futon that Satomi would drag into Ritsu's room. All the times that Satomi would wake the two up to see them in the same bed and smile knowingly. All the times that the older Tainaka woman would say something about it to them when they came down for breakfast, they would blush and stutter, the conversation always ending with the shy Akiyama saying she had had a nightmare and crawled into bed with her friend.

Satomi turned towards the living space and called for her husband, "Honey! Look who came to visit!"

Ritsu shared her handsome looks with her father. Hisashi Tainaka had the same spikey, auburn hair that his daughter had and the same goofy grin that could always be seen on their faces. Not so much anymore though. His grin would occasionally appear on his face, but would disappear as fast as it had appeared. Hisashi was tall and lean and he was one of the cool dads, always running around with his children. He was where Ritsu got her untamable energy.

He grinned upon seeing the Akiyama, "Whoa! Mio! Great to see you!" He stood next to his wife, looking down at the grocery bag in Mio's hand, "What's in the bag, huh?"

Mio held the bag open for the two to see, "Barbeque. I thought we could cook it. Well, if you haven't eaten yet."

Satomi took the bag from the girl, "Of course we can cook it! That was nice of you, Mio-chan."

The Tainaka's led the way to the kitchen, when footsteps were heard from upstairs. Satoshi Tainaka, who was now eighteen, was at the bottom of the stairs, "Who's here, mom?"

His brown eyes found Mio, who smiled and gave him a small wave, "Hi, Satoshi."

Satoshi slightly retreated, surprised, "Oh… Mio."

Satoshi Tainaka had always reminded Mio of how Ritsu would have looked if she had been a boy. The two siblings shared the same facial features and if it weren't for the slight difference of hair and eye color and age difference, they could've been twins. Though it were obvious that the two were brother and sister.

Satomi and Satoshi shared the same hair color, a darker brown than the other two Tainaka's, though like his father and sister, he had the spikey hair.

Hisashi took the bag of barbeque from his wife and placed it on the counter to prepare it, while Satomi and Mio sat on the couch together.

"Mio-chan brought us barbeque!" Satomi cheerfully told her son, "Wasn't that nice of her?"

Satoshi glanced back and forth between his mother and the Akiyama, "Y-yeah…"

The Tainaka boy had beat himself up after his older sister had passed, blaming himself. He used to say if only he were the one that went to the store to pick up things that night, then Ritsu would still be there with them. He probably still thought that. He was thirteen when it had happened and when he found out, he had locked himself up in his room and wouldn't come out for two days. Hisashi had to break the boy's bedroom door down, since no coaxing could get him to move from his spot on the floor.

Mio had been coming around for as long as he could remember. It was Mio and Ritsu's early years in grade school when the shy girl had started visiting the Tainaka household. And now, seventeen years later, Mio was still showing up occasionally since his sister's death.

Hisashi had set the vegetables and meat on a platter and brought out a hibachi grill, setting it on the table. He sat at the table followed by the other three.

Satomi noticed that Mio was in her business clothes as they sat eating, "Oh, that's right, Mio. How's work going?"

Satoshi looked to Mio from the corner of his eye as he placed a slice of beef on the grill.

Mio did the same, "Good. I'm currently working on a new project."

Hisashi's eyes widened, "Architecture, right?"

"Yes," Mio nodded, flipping her pork slice, "It's what my father does too."

"What's the project?" Hisashi asked, interested.

Mio placed the slice of meat on her plate and started grilling vegetables, "A business partner and I are working on designing a new recycling plant."

Hisashi nodded, while Satomi started another conversation, "How's your family, Mio?"

Mio smiled at the woman, "They're good. They've been telling me that we all need to get together again. Like old times." Mio inwardly frowned, _"Nothing's the same anymore… Not since Ritsu…"_

Satomi clapped in excitement, "That would be excellent!" She then turned to her husband, "Don't you think, dear?"

Hisashi grinned, "I was always fond of your father. A very intelligent man."

"And I haven't talked to your mother in ages, Mio. We need to plan this! It would be so much fun to get together again, just like we used to."

Hisashi patted his son on the back, "How about it, Satoshi? What do you think?"

Satoshi looked annoyed, "Whatever," he mumbled, causing his father to frown and slowly withdraw is hand from his son's shoulder.

Mio decided to start a conversation with the boy, "How's school, Satoshi? You're graduating this year, right?"

Instead of answering Mio's question he asked his own, "How could you guys?"

His parents and guest had confused looks on their faces as they watched him, "What…?" Mio questioned.

"How are you doing it?"

Mio looked from Satoshi to Hisashi to Satomi, then back to the boy, "Doing what, Satoshi?"

"How can you three sit here and act as if she never even existed!" The Tainaka boy snapped at his parents and Mio. All three knew who he was talking about.

"Satoshi!" His mother looked upset.

The boy stood up in rage, "We've been acting as if she never existed for the past three years! I'm so sick of it!" He pointed to the _butsudan, _"Ritsu's dead! Just thought I'd point that out, since in your mind, she never existed! She was murdered and the police haven't done a damn thing about it!" Tears streamed down his face.

Before Hisashi could stop him, Satoshi ran up the stairs and slammed the door to his room. Satomi covered her eyes, tears escaping her closed fingers.

Hisashi comforted his wife, "I'm sorry, Mio," he apologized, "I don't know what came over him."

Mio shook her head, "It's okay Tainaka-san. I understand. It's painful to remember the past. But it's also painful to try and forget." She stood, "Before I go… can I go talk to her?" Mio motioned to the _butsudan_.

Hisashi nodded and set his wife on the couch as Mio walked over to the altar.

She knelt in front of it, studying the picture of an eighteen-year-old Ritsu Tainaka. Mio smiled, remembering her friend. Every aspect of her this time. She couldn't possibly forget her friend, nor could she try to.

"Ritsu," Mio whispered, "I want to see you again… so badly. I wish you never left me," Mio laughed lightly, "That's kind of selfish though, isn't it?" Her small smile dropped, "I miss you so much. The other girls miss you too. They miss their drummer. I haven't played since you left. I don't think any of us have."

Mio started to silently cry, "I want you back... I need my knight. Your princess needs you. She can't face her fears anymore," she choked out as she wiped her tears away, "I'm such a coward…"

"Ne, Ritsu? Have you ever heard of the princess falling in love with her knight?" Mio knew she wasn't going to get an answer, but she still waited, "Yeah… neither have I. But, I think it's happened. I think she's loved her knight for a long, long time."

* * *

**I think this chapter is slightly longer than my other two. I'm exhausted right now... It took me two hours to come up with this chapter. I would love to update more than one chapter a day and I might when I start getting farther into the story, but it's not gonna happen right now. Please review and feel free to tell me if I made any mistakes.**

_**PJatO98**_


	4. Together

**I'm sorry for not updating for... awhile. I can't say I've been busy, but a lot happened at the end of the school year. And now that school's over I don't have an excuse. Oh, well! On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own K-On, its characters, etc.**

* * *

Mio left the Tainaka house silently, not wanting to disturb anyone after the unexpected sadness washed over them. She had been surprised when Satoshi snapped at them, but it was probably needed. It wasn't like they were trying to forget, Mio was sure they were all remembering, but it would be more painful to remember Ritsu at a time when they all knew she couldn't be there with them.

The Akiyama girl checked her phone once again for the time, "_Six… Still another hour. Maybe I'll go over early."_

The four remaining Light Music Club members had planned to meet that day at seven. It had been awhile since they had hung out. They never really got anywhere when they did though. Yui always tried to keep the group lively, but the meeting would always end with someone, or all of them getting depressed. Nothing was the same without Ritsu. Ritsu was the one who had brought the group together. If it weren't for Ritsu none of the girls would have met, or become as good as friends as they did.

To Yui, Ritsu was her captain. They were two peas in a pod, partners in crime. Their personalities were similar enough, unlike the clashing that Ritsu and Mio's personalities did.

To Azusa, Ritsu was kind of like an older sister. Ritsu definitely acted like it at least when she wasn't goofing off with the Hirasawa, or picking on Mio with Sawako.

To Mugi, Ritsu was a mentor. Ritsu had showed Mugi things that she wouldn't have seen without the young tomboy. Mugi would never have been asked if she wanted French fries without Ritsu.

Mio tucked her hair behind her ear with a small smile on her face. She missed it. She missed high school. Hanging out with the rest of the Light Music Club, Sawako included. If it weren't for Ritsu, Mio wouldn't have even joined the Club and would have instead joined the literature club. There wouldn't even been a Light Music Club without Ritsu. It would have been disbanded without the effort Ritsu went through to get members.

After Ritsu passed away, Afterschool Tea-Time sat inside the music room in their signature seats and cried. It started out quiet while everyone stared at Ritsu's Yamaha Higpig drum set. They all knew then and there that they were never going to play their instruments together again. Like Mugi had once said, Ritsu was irreplaceable. It was impossible. No one could ever take Ritsu's spot.

After minutes they all broke down. Of course these minutes felt like hours. Yui and Azusa cried in each other's arms while Mio and Mugi held hands tightly. They realized that nothing would ever be the same.

Her funeral was even worse for them. Everyone was crying. Mio almost didn't make it through the whole funeral. Seeing her friend lying so peaceful. It was out of character for Ritsu who was totally ADHD 24/7. It was heartbreaking for the band to see her lifeless when she was always lively.

When the group came to take Ritsu to her burial ground Mio tried to stop them, _"Stop! Don't touch her!" _

Mio had screamed and screamed for them to leave her alone. She had always been the rational one, but even so, she still looked to the coffin in pain, "_Ritsu…? It's not funny anymore. This is another one of your pranks, right? You're trying to scare me, right? Well, it's time to wake up. Baka, Ritsu! Wake up!" _

Mio desperately cried for Ritsu to cut it out, to stop the prank. That it was never funny. Mugi had to restrain Mio with a tight hug which the Akiyama eventually relaxed into.

The four girls decided that they would meet at Max Burger and then visit Ritsu at her grave. They had tried to visit Ritsu's grave as a group as much as they possibly could, but they were always busy with work and in Azusa's case, college. Mio didn't know about the other girls, but she visited her knight's grave every other day.

The Akiyama crossed the all too familiar cross walk that she and the band walked across too many times to keep track. She glanced at the restaurant sign as she pulled her jacket closed and hugged it tightly around her body. Mio walked into the restaurant, noticing that it wasn't very crowded. She went over to the group's usually table, taking off her jacket and placing it on the back of her chair.

The Akiyama had thought that she was the first one there until the childish Hirasawa jumped out from behind one of the plant displays, "Mio-chan!"

Mio's eyes widened at the sound of her friend's cheerful call, "Yui," she scolded, "Not so loud. We're in public," the girl had also noticed the stares of other costumers, causing her to blush under their glares.

Yui smiled and rubbed the back of her neck, sitting down across from Mio, "You haven't changed a bit, Mio-chan."

Mio lowered her head, her face still beet red, "I can't help it. I've always been like this." She looked up at her friend, "How long have you been here? I was surprised to even see you here before me."

Yui blinked a few times, then chuckled nervously, "The clock on my phone was set wrong... I actually got here an hour early. "

The raven haired girl looked at the girl, not surprised at all, "I figured it were something like that."

"Ah! Mio-chan! Yui-chan!"

The said girls turned towards the voice. A blonde with cerulean eyes were walking towards them, "Mugi-chan!" Yui stood up to meet the girl.

Mio leaned her head on her hand while she watched the two girls out of amusement, _"Nothing has changed,"_ her smile dropped, _"Besides Ritsu…"_

Mugi sat down next to Mio while Yui took her previous seat. The blonde turned towards the girl next to her and pulled her into a tight hug. An understanding passed between the two, "How have you been, Mio-chan?"

Mio hugged her tighter, "Fine. How about you, Mugi?"

The Kotobuki girl smiled into Mio, "I'm good."

The two pulled apart to see Yui with a large, toothy grin on her face, "Now we just need Azu-nyan!"

Mugi smiled while Mio looked down at the table. They all knew that they would still be missing someone once Azusa got there.

Mugi decided to lighten up the mood, "How's Azusa-chan been?" She directed at Yui.

Yui looked a little surprised by the question, "Azu-nyan?" After a pause she put back on her signature childish smile, "She's good. She says college is taken up a lot of her time. She told me that she doesn't understand how I made it through university when she's having so much trouble."

Mio smiled, "It's been awhile since I've seen Azusa. It'll be good to see her again."

A nod of agreement came from the rich blonde.

The Akiyama girl stood up, "Do you want me to order anything for you guys?"

Mugi and Yui glanced at each other with an agreement and understanding passing between them. Mio looked at the two knowingly, for this same look had passed between the two for all of the years that the group had been together.

"French fries!"

Mio laughed lightly, "Of course. I'll be back." She walked over to the counter pulling out her purse. While waiting in line she looked back at her friends with a small grin. It had been awhile since she felt this happy. She was with her friends again. Maybe not all of them, but this is what Ritsu created for her, and Mio was never going to forget that.

"Can I help you?"

Mio stepped up to the counter, "Four cokes."

The woman at the counter smiled widely and her eyes sparkled as she tilted her head slightly, "Would you like fries with that order?"

"Yes please," Mio told them. She watched as the waitress put a tray on the counter and filled four cups with coke and placed it on the tray followed by four containers of fries.

The woman returned to the cash register, "That will come to 655 yen."

Mio pulled out the money handing it to the woman and then walking away back to her friends. She gently placed the tray on the table, when the group heard the door of the restaurant open and someone rush in. Their pigtailed friend spotted them, running to the table and stopping, breathing heavily.

"I'm," Azusa paused catching her breath, "sorry I'm late."

Yui couldn't seem to get any happier (she had already attacked the French fries), "Azu-nyan!" She pounced at her kohai, hugging her tightly and gently petting her head.

"Yui-sempai," the girl said annoyed, "you're making a scene." She then turned to her other two sempai, "Hi Mugi-sempai. Mio-sempai."

"Hi Azusa," Mugi and Mio simultaneously replied to their kohai. The younger girl smiled at the two girls that she had always looked up to.

The pigtailed girl sat down next to Yui, somewhat cringing knowing the hugging that would come from the girl next to her. Mio handed her the coke that she had ordered for her.

"Thanks, Mio-sempai."

After the group of friends settled in their seats and after a few moments of silence, Yui spoke up, "We're visiting Ricchan after this, right?"

Mio knew that she couldn't run away this time. She nodded, "Yes."

She could feel Mugi's approving, but sad smile. Mio decided to continue after taking a sip of her soft drink, "I went over the Tainaka's today after work."

The three other girls' eyes widened, "What? Really?"

"How'd it go?" Mugi asked, wondering how Mio handled being in her best friend's house without her.

Mio looked over at the blonde, "It was good. I took something to eat over there and we sat down and ate together. They were extremely happy to see me… it had been awhile since I went over there."

Azusa pitched in, setting down her drink, "Well, that's good."

Yui continued to shove fries into her mouth, "Yeah!" She swallowed, "How's Satoshi?"

"He's…" Mio tried to find the right words, "He's still broken. But I don't blame him… I still am too."

Mugi held her hand rubbing it lightly, "We all are."

Azusa and Yui nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry guys," Mio started, "I always put us in a bad mood," she looked down in shame, watching the condensation fall from her cup.

Mugi's soothing voice filled her ears, "Oh, Mio. Don't worry about it."

"Yeah!" Mio's eyes met Yui's wide grin, "Ricchan's still here with us! She must be up there somewhere banging away on her drums and watching the rest of her band."

Azusa smiled at her childish elder. Even though Yui was rarely serious, even after college, she had her moments, "Nicely put, Yui-sempai."

Yui rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment, "Aww… Thanks, Azu-nyan."

Mio felt a warm sensation fill her entire body. She was never alone after Ritsu died and she never had the right to think that. Mio still had these three wonderful girls that were always by her side and she knew that they were never leaving. No matter the hardship, Afterschool Tea-Time would always be together and nothing could get in their way.

"I love you guys."

The three other girls were taken by surprise by Mio's words. All of their faces lit up in a smile, "We love you too, Mio," Mugi squeezed her hand.

The group looked around at each other, then burst out in light laughter.

Azusa wiped tears from her eyes, "I've really missed this."

"Yeah. I have too," Yui mimicked Azusa's movements, wiping her eyes, "Let's go see Ricchan now!"

Her excitement caused Mio to chuckle.

Mugi nodded in agreement, "That's a good idea. I've missed her too."

Afterschool Tea-Time (minus one) stood from their table. This would be their first time visiting their drummer at her grave as a group. She was with her friends again and they all loved each other. They were all going to help each other get through the pain. This was one of the first times Mio was genuinely happy since Ritsu's death, _"It's time to be brave… for you, Ritsu. It's time for the knight to take a break. You can rest easy now. Your princess can stand up for herself… because I'm not alone. I never was. I was just… too blind to notice these wonderful people who are still there for me. That we're still here for each other. But don't worry. I'll be okay and I'll never forget you, nor will I ever stop loving you."_

* * *

**I started writing this chapter right after uploading the last one, but I kept putting off finishing it. I even thought about discontinuing the story, but that is not an option. I want to see this story through. I've started chapter five... I started it before chapter four, but I realized that if I finished it, it would be pointless since chapter four still wouldn't be done. Chapter five won't be published for awhile. I'm going to ColossalCon tomorrow, so I wanted to at least get chapter four up for you guys who have been asking for it. Please feel free to correct any mistakes! It's 11 pm and I'm exhausted, so there will probably be some. And please review!**

**-_PJatO98_**


	5. Again

**HELLO! I've finally reviewed! YAY! I was kind of flustered while writing this because I was trying to rush it... So there WILL be mistakes. I decided that since the "Prologue" only has Mio's reaction I would gradually show the rest of the group's reaction. So this chapter is flashback loaded! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! It helps a lot with the motivation!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own K-On, its character's, etc...**

* * *

Mio closely followed the other girls. She stayed a little behind with her hands behind her back watching the tomb stones as they walked down the stony path that led to the drummer's site. Azusa continuously glanced over her shoulder at Mio, worried for her sempai. The younger girl had occasionally tagged along with Yui and Ui to their friend's grave, but that was only ever so often. She figured that Mio and Mugi visited Ritsu's site the most out of all of them.

Azusa remembered the day that she was told of her sempai's death as if it were yesterday. She had heard the news from Yui, who had been notified by Mio's parents. Yui had been crying so much that the young Nakano girl couldn't understand what she had been trying to tell her and she had heard Ui in the trying to comfort her older sibling, but yet Azusa could hear Ui crying as well.

_"Yui-sempai… calm down," Azusa had told her childish friend as she listened to her sniffles and uneven breathing as she bawled her eyes out. _

_ The younger girl was able to hear Ui comfort her sister, "Onee-chan, it'll be okay."_

_ Azusa sat patiently waiting for her sempai to say something, "Azu-nyan…" _

_ "What is it, Sempai?" She asked wanting to know what was wrong with the siblings. Had Ui eaten the last cookie? Had something happened to there parents while they were traveling? _

_ "R-Ricchan," Yui was only able to get out one word for a minute or so._

_ Azusa held her cell phone closer to her face, "What about Ritsu-sempai?" She started to get worried, "Yui… please. What's wrong?"_

_ There was a pause on the other line before Yui continued to speak, "Azu-nyan… Ricchan… S-she was…" The older Hirasawa sibling stopped, sniffling and trying to catch her breath, "Ricchan was murdered!"_

_ Azusa's eyes widened and she almost dropped her phone, "W-what? You're… y-you're joking… right? Ritsu-sempai… She would never lose to something like that, right? S-she… There's no way… She can't be," she continued to deny what she had been told, "She can't just be… gone."_

Azusa glanced at each of her sempai as they continued to walk to Ritsu's grave site. None of them had changed, but a part of them died along with their drummer. The group of friends didn't know how to move on and live the rest of their lives.

The Nakano girl was especially scared for Mio. The group knew that she wouldn't take the news well at all since she was Ritsu's closest friend, but they didn't know how extreme her depression would get.

Azusa was afraid that Mio would have tried to take her own life.

There was a time that she had come close.

"_It's been a whole year…" _

_Yui, Ui, Mugi, and Azusa sat around the table in the Hirasawa's family room. Ui had thought it would be a good idea to get the group together for dinner and just some time to talk. Yui, Mugi, and Mio had a break from college, so she thought it was a great to enjoy themselves as a group again. Mugi and Azusa gladly accepted the invite, but Mio had turned it down with no explaination. _

"_Yeah… it has," Azusa replied to what her childish sempai had said._

_Mugi spoke up too, "It doesn't feel like it's been that long at all… I miss her."_

"_We all do, Mugi-sempai," Ui pitched in. A timer went off in the kitchen signaling that the food was done, "Oh, excuse me," the younger Hirasawa stood to retrieve the food that she had been cooking. The other girls watched her as she disappeared into the kitchen._

_Yui looked back to her friends, "Too bad Mio-chan couldn't come. It doesn't feel right without her."_

"_I guess so," Azusa said, looking worried._

_Mugi looked worried as well as she put her hands in her lap, "I hope she's okay. She's been worrying me."_

"_Yeah… me too."_

_Yui's eyes widened slightly, "Oh, come on guys. You don't think she'll do anything… do you?"_

_Mugi looked at the guitarist with sad eyes, "I don't know Yui-chan. Let's hope."_

_Ui came out of the kitchen with already made plates and set them down in front of her friends._

"_Ah! Ui, it looks so yummy!" Yui told her sister with a huge grin on her face, the previous conversation being forgotten._

_Ui giggled, "Thanks, Onee-chan."_

_Azusa agreed with Yui, "Yeah Ui. This looks great!"_

"_We expect nothing less from our Ui-chan," Mugi told her with a sweet smile. _

_There were a few minutes of silence as the girls ate the dinner that Ui had provided for them when the childish older HIrasawa had an idea, "You guys should sleep over tonight! Is that okay, Ui?"_

_Ui smiled at her sister, "Of course, Onee-chan! I think that's a great idea!"_

"_Are you sure it's okay?" Azusa asked, unsure._

_Yui neared her kohai, "I'm not going to let you sleep tonight, Azu-nyan."_

_Mugi watched the interaction with a hand on her cheek and a smile._

"_I'll go get the extra futons," Ui stood for a second time, "I'll be right back."_

Azusa watched Mio as she walked. The group had received a terrifying wakeup call from Mio's parents.

_ "Hello?" Mugi answered her cell, wondering why she had received a call so early in the morning._

"Mugi-chan?" _A very upset voice answered, _"Its Mio's mom."

_ Mugi was surprised and worried at the same time, "Akiyama-san? What's wrong?" She looked up to see Azusa shaking Yui awake with a worried expression on her face. _

"It's Mio,"_ Mrs. Akiyama told Mugi, whose eyes widened as she shook, terrified. They couldn't lose Mio too._

_ "What about her?" Mugi edged on._

_ There was a pause, _"We're in the hospital. Mio… she… attempted suicide."

_Mugi started to tear up, "B-but she's okay?" She looked up at Yui and Azusa, whose worried expressions matched._

"Yes… we found her in a pool of blood on the bathroom floor. She… almost succeeded. And would have if we had been just five minutes later," _Mrs. Akiyama concluded._

_ "Can we… come see her?" The keyboardist asked as the tears fell freely._

"Of course,"_ Mio's mother answered, _"I'll meet you in the lobby and help you to her room… I'll see you soon,"_ she hung up the phone._

_ Mugi closed her cell phone._

_ "What is it, Mugi-chan?" Yui asked her friend, noticing that she was crying._

_ "Mio's in the hospital," she told her friends, watching as Azusa covered her mouth, "She attempted suicide… Her mom says she's okay, but… it was really bad."_

The group of friends had rushed out of the house, informing Ui of what had happened, which caused her to follow them to the hospital. Once they had gotten there they found out that Mio had cut from the inside of her shoulder to her mid forearm. It had been a deep cut that had caused her pass out because of the blood loss.

Mio's scar was still noticeable, but she had become a pro at covering it and in the summer she had been able to make up a story, covering up how she had really gotten it.

"We made it," Mugi told the rest of the group. They all looked towards Ritsu's standing grave.

Yui jumped towards the stone, "Ricchan!" She wrapped her arms around it.

"Yui-sempai! You shouldn't do that!" Azusa scolded the older girl.

"Oh, come on, Azu-nyan," Yui pouted, "I missed her."

Azusa smiled sadly, dropping her anger, "I know… I did too."

Mio silently stood next to Mugi. She looked down at her arm, pulling up her sleeve and tracing her scar with her finger, "Oh… Ritsu," she whispered.

Mugi placed her hand on her friend's shoulder, rubbing it slowly and softly, "Are you okay, Mio-chan?"

"Hmm… Oh, yeah," she stated, answering her blonde friends question, "I can't accept it… but, I can be brave. For Ritsu," the Akiyama stared at the tombstone. She watched Yui's childish antics, Azusa's scolding, and Mugi's sweetness and comfort, "It's just like it used to be. All five of us. Enjoying ourselves and preparing for our future."

The keyboardist next to the raven head smiled sweetly, "You're right. I guess we're always going to revert to our old ways."

Mio nodded as Yui walked up to the two girls, "Come on you two! Aren't you going to say 'hi' to Ricchan?" She pulled the girls towards the grave, "Say hi!"

Mugi placed her hand on the smooth, black granite, "Konnchiwa, Ricchan. We miss you. We should all meet again in the clubroom for tea and cake."

"Ah! Cake! That's a great idea, Mugi-chan!" Yui told the rich blonde, excited for the tea party. Azusa rolled her eyes at her sempai's enthusiasm.

Mugi looked up from the tombstone to see Mio holding her right arm. She grabbed the quiet girl's hand and placed it onto the top of the grave. She gave her an encouraging smile.

"Hey, Ritsu…" She started with a small smile, "You better show up to this tea party, _Baka_. Don't you dare let all of Mugi's hard work go to waste," the statement earned a grin from the rest of the girls, "Just once… for us. _For me_," she thought, hoping it reached her friend.

Azusa spoke up, "But we practice first. No messing around!"

The group laughed and after a moment of laughter they became silent, taking in the moment of peace that they were given. It felt amazing to be a group again, even if Ritsu wasn't there in person, she was there in spirit.

"I love you," Mio whispered, running her hand along the surface, "And you better not forget that either."

Yui's face lit up, remembering something, "Oh, yeah! I just remembered! Sawa-chan says she misses you too! She said that it's so hard to pick on Mio-chan with only one person."

Mugi checked her phone, "It's getting pretty late… We should say goodbye."

"Ricchan!" Yui, again, hugged Ritsu tombstone tightly, "Don't go anywhere, alright? We'll come and see you again soon."

Azusa waved lightly, "Bye, Ritsu-sempai."

"We'll be seeing you, Ricchan. Sayonara," Mugi bid the drummer goodbye.

"See you, Ritsu," Mio patted the tombstone, _"And don't forget what I said. Don't forget what any of us said, you hear? I'm being brave for once in my life and it's all thanks to you. The odds of that, huh? Oh, well." _

_ "Nothing will change the way I feel about you. My feeling will _always_ remain the same. I love you, Ritsu."_

* * *

**Good news! I totally know where I'm going with the next chapter, so that means that the next update should be a lot quicker! Hopefully within the next week, but lets shoot for this weekend! I'm really in the mood! I'm so excited! Please review and feel free to correct any of my mistakes... I'll edit it eventually!**

**-_PJatO98_**


	6. Grin

**Hey! I decided that I'll update every Thursday. It'll give me a deadline. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, followed, and favorited. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own K-On, its characters, etc.**

* * *

Mio unlocked her apartment door and walked in, taking off her jacket and kicking off her shoes. She had always been a neat person, but after her long day she was exhausted. The raven haired girl decided to take a quick shower and then head to bed. Mio walked into her room, flipping on the light, then proceeding to go through drawers to find something to sleep in. She walked into the bathroom shedding her clothes, folding them nicely and placing them in the clothes basket, while she placed her pajamas in a separate one. She turned towards the bathtub turning the water on and filling it.

While waiting for the tub to fill Mio washed her hair. She squirted a small handful of shampoo into her hand, using her nails to rub it into her hair. She continued until her black, silky hair became sudsy and then grabbed the hose and ran the water through her hair. After the shampoo was out of her hair she applied a small amount of conditioner to the ends of her hair. Mio sat for a minute or so before rubbing the conditioner out of her hair too.

She stood and walked over to the tub, soundlessly slipping into the water. The Akiyama girl leaned back, letting her muscles relax after the day she had. It might've been a long day, but she felt like she accomplished a lot, which was one of her favorite feelings.

Mio lifted her right arm and traced the scar for the second time that day, "I didn't think I'd be able to make it through life without you," she said, talking to nobody, but hoping that she was heard, "That first year was so hard. I just… couldn't take the loneliness I was feeling. There was a gaping hole in my heart and it was painful… I didn't realize until recently that I was never alone. Yui and the others have always been there for me… I was so selfish…"

She then looked up at the ceiling with a smile, "I don't know how you're doing it," Mio said with a chuckle, "How is it you're still helping me out? You probably didn't realize it. But you've always helped me. In more ways than one. Ever since that day you dragged me to your house, so I'd be able to read my essay out loud," she didn't realize that she'd been crying until she noticed a tear hit the bath water.

"You cared for me. Always putting me before yourself... Which, by the way, was completely unnecessary. You really did treat me as if I were a princess," Mio watched another tear hit the water, causing it to ripple out, "That's all I ever needed… You," she wiped her remaining tears away, "Thank you… Ritsu."

The bassist heard a noise that sounded like a water bottle hitting the floor from her living room. She jumped slightly, looking towards the door to the bathroom. Deciding that she didn't want to stay in the bath any longer, Mio stood, lifting each leg over the side. She reached into the bath water to pull the plug, causing the water to drain.

Mio opened the door and grabbed her hanging towel and dried herself off. She started at her neck and worked her way down. Once she was finished she started to change into her pajamas. She started with her bra- and yes, she wore a bra to bed. Ritsu had once tried to scare Mio by telling her that her boobs would sag if she didn't wear her bra. Of course at the time Mio had brushed it off, but once she had gotten home she made sure she would never sleep without that certain undergarment again.

She then put on the undergarment for her lower half and then proceeded to put on long, turquois checkered pajama pants and a tank top. Mio then wrapped the towel around her head, so her hair would dry and walked into her bedroom, sitting down on the end her bed and leaning back on her hands. She let out a breath of air, ready to relax. The Akiyama didn't have to work the next day, for she worked Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday, and any other day that she was called in.

"It was fun today…." Mio said, talking to herself, "Maybe I should try and get us together again. It's been awhile since I felt that happy."

She stood and unwrapped the towel from her head and grabbed a brush, letting it run through her dark locks. Mio watched her work in the mirror as she did this task, noticing that her small end table started to rotate as if someone had run into it, causing the digital clock she had on it to fall on the carpet. She turned around, startled, looking briefly around the room before walking to the table and picking up the clock, placing it back on the wooded surface.

"What the hell?" Mio whispered to herself, "That was… weird."

Her phone vibrated on her bed and she picked it up, opening it. It was a text from Yui, _"It was a lot of fun, Mio-chan! Let's do it again sometime!"_

Mio smiled down at her phone, closing it. She had really missed those guys and it was good to see all of them again, even though none of them really changed.

"I wonder what you'd be like if you were still alive," the bassist continued to speak to thin air, "I keep telling myself that you'd be more mature… but, then again, this _is_ you, so you probably wouldn't be any different. Always pulling your same old tricks and always being distracted so easily."

Mio laid down on the bed, with her head on the pillows, "Now that I think about it, I can't see in any other way."

She pulled the blanket over her fit body and made herself comfortable. She placed her cellphone on her nightstand and turned the lamp light off, "Goodnight, Ritsu. I love you," Mio whispered before closing her eyes and falling into a peaceful sleep.

What she didn't hear was a quiet reply. So quiet that it could have been mistaken for the wind coming from the open window, "Sweet dreams."

Mio woke up at around eight in the morning. She hadn't set her alarm, but waking up early was a bad habit of hers. Instead of getting up right away, the bassist laid in bed staring at the ceiling, adjusting to the natural light of the sun seeping through the window.

She took in a large breath of air and released it in a sigh. Mio sat up, stretching her arms and legs, then standing to use the bathroom. Mio briefly looked at herself in the mirror and fixing her hair, making it somewhat decent.

After relieving her bladder, she proceeded to the kitchen, but stopped suddenly to glare at her bass. Mio hadn't picked it up since a little while after Ritsu's death. Right after she had received the news she has sat in bed and hugged her bass tightly, trying to comfort herself. But since then she had left it on its stand keeping it in the corner of her room with a small bass amp. After she moved out of her parent's house, she couldn't bare the act of getting rid of it. Maybe she wouldn't play it, but it was a reminder of the amazing experiences she shared with her best friends.

Mio shook her head, smiling, and continued to the kitchen to brew coffee to wake herself up. She opened a cupboard above the stove for the bag of coffee beans she kept there, but to her dismay, the bag wasn't there, "Dammit… I forgot that I had run out… I'll have to go pick some up later on."

Mio walked back into her bedroom to grab her cellphone. She picked it up off the small nightstand and opened it, scrolling through her contacts until she found Mugi's.

She typed up a quick message for her friend, _"Hey Mugi… Are you busy today? I was wondering if you wanted to hang out."_

The bassist closed her phone and laid back down on the bed, not expecting a reply, but still waiting. This was one of those days that were nice to have because it was relaxing, but at the end of the day, it felt like something productive could have been done.

Her phone vibrated in her hand and she looked at the caller ID, "Mugi? She's up?"

_"Of course! I'd love to hang out! Come over to my house and we can decide what we're doing. I'm so excited!" _Mio smiled at Mugi's enthusiasm.

She replied with a smile on her face, _"Okay! I'll be there in a little bit. I'm going to get dressed and be on my way!" _The bassist sent the text, standing to walk over to her closet.

After the girls had graduated college, Mugi had moved out of the family mansion to live on her own. Her dad had tried to persuade her to let him pay for an expensive apartment, but Mugi turned him down saying that it was what she wanted and that she could be independent.

Mio picked out a simple white t-shirt and a purple hoodie to go over it. She finished with a pair of jeans. It felt weird to be as casual as she was because of how formal she dressed for work and other business. She walked out into her living room to grab her house keys off the coffee table. Mugi's apartment wasn't as far as her house used to be and was close enough to walk to.

The Akiyama girl exited the apartment and felt something brush past her. She turned glancing around the hallway and back into the apartment. She brushed it off thinking it was just her imagination, closing and locking her door.

Mio and Mugi had become a lot closer after the death of their friend, even though Mio had discovered that they had been love rivals since the start of their junior year.

_The four girls sat around the table in the music room which was completely silent even though Sawako had joined them. Mio stared down at her untouched strawberry cake. Even Yui who was usually the first stuff her face with cake stayed still, eyeing it. Even though the older girls had graduated, they occasionally met in the music room on the weekends along with their kohai and former teacher._

_ "It's different," Azusa had whispered._

_ Yui held her own hands tightly, "Yeah…"_

_ Sawako spoke up, sadly, "You guys haven't picked up your instruments since have you?"_

_ They all shook their heads sadly._

_ "Who's going to pick up…" she paused, cautious, "Ritsu's drum set?"_

_ Nobody spoke for quite some time, until Mio answered, "H-her parents."_

_ There was a long silence again. Azusa nervously looked around at the lowered heads, _"I can't take this… not without Ritsu-sempai," she thought.

_The youngest girl noticed Mio shaking from silent sobs and looked down sadly. She wanted to say something or comfort her sempai. She just… didn't know how. _

_ Mio's tear drops hit the table and she sniffled. Yui briefly looked up, unfazed by Mio's behavior. It was understandable._

_ The bassist hugged herself tightly, "R-Ritsu..." she let out._

_ Azusa noticed Mugi's hands clench into fists, _"What is she…?"

_Mugi stood abruptly, "Stop it, Mio!"_

_ Mio looked up at her blonde friend, "M-Mugi? What…?"_

_ "Stop crying! We get it!" The keyboardist shook violently in sobs also. The rest if the group looked at her surprised. Mugi had never lost it like that before._

_ The Kotobuki girl continued, "You're… not the only one who misses her, dammit! Who wishes that she'd come back! Who hopes whoever did this rots in Hell!" _

_ Everyone's eyes widened. The sweet girl had never once cursed and sounded completely foreign coming from her mouth._

_ Mugi didn't bother to wipe the tears from her eyes, "And… you're not the only one who loved her!" She yelled throwing herself forward._

_ The girls sitting around the table were all surprised, eyes wide in what their friend had just proclaimed. Mio sat next to where the blonde stood, shocked, one last tear falling from her eye. _

Mio arrived at the keyboardist's apartment and knocked on her door.

"I'll be right there!" The blonde called from inside the apartment.

The door opened and Mio smiled at her friend with a small wave, "Hey, Mugi."

"Mio-chan!" Mugi beamed, "Come in!" She told her friend, pulling her into the apartment.

Mio glanced around noticing how tidy the room was, but she wasn't surprised. This was Mugi's apartment after all.

"I put some tea on. I'll go get it. Do want any cake, Mio-chan?" Mugi said turning to go into the kitchen.

Mio smiled, "Yeah, sure. I'm going to go wash up. I'll be back," she walked into the bathroom turning on the sink and squirting soap into her hand. She looked into the mirror while washing her hands.

"Yo," the bassist jumped noticing a figure in the mirror. She spun around.

"N-no way…" she stuttered, staring at the _very_ familiar person in front of her who was leaning against the bathroom wall with her arms crossed over her chest.

The amber haired girl gave her signature grin, "What's up? It's been awhile hasn't it, Mio?"

Mio's eyes widened, "How…? How is this possible…? You… shouldn't be here… You're… y-you're dead…"

They continued to stare at each other, the other with the same grin on her face, "So how? Ritsu."

* * *

**Cliffy! My first I think! YAY! Ricchan's back! I update next Thursday (hopefully). Please review and feel free to correct my mistakes. **

_**-PJatO98**_


End file.
